Jack and Jill or John and Jane?
by where's-waldo-15
Summary: Jane and John Doe show up in Miami, Florida. John wakes up in the hospital without a memory. Jane is left in a coma. Who are these people? And why did someone obviously try to kill them? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

"Do we know who they are?"

"No idea. Neither had any ID on them – they were found by a couple of hikers on Jensen Beach, on the south end of Hutchenson Island, near the cliffs. They were both half-drowned. She was unconscious, and he lost consciousness just before he was pulled out of the water."

"Tell me something I _don't_ know."

"Well, when the man was found, he kept repeating 'not again' over and over again, before he lost consciousness. Also..." he picked up a folder on his desk, giving it to his boss. She opened it and saw pictures of the man and woman.

"They both sustained gunshot wounds," he finished. "The woman had only one in her upper left arm, but the man had three - one to his abdomen, one to his right foot, and one to his lower right thigh, near his knee. Amazingly, none hit any arteries on either of them, though one of the man's lower ribs was cracked from one of the bullets. We had to fish the bullets out of all of the wounds on both of them, though."

"When do you suppose they will regain consciousness?" she asked, snapping the folder shut as she looked back up at him.

He shook his head. "There's no way to know for sure. It wasn't blood loss or drowning that they passed out from - it was pain. Besides the bullets, they both have various cuts and bruises all over their bodies, and I'm not talking about the wounds that you'd get from playing soccer. They both had bumps on their heads at least the sizes of golf balls, and they each had to get more than forty stitches on various wounds all over their bodies. I wouldn't be surprised if they slept the next two weeks away."

"Alright. Send out a report to the police - someone obviously did this to them, and we need to catch them before they come back to finish whatever job they started. I need armed guards outside of each of their rooms as well, and as soon as one of them wakes, come and let me know."

"You got it."

* * *

**Hm...I've got half an idea formed in my head and the next chapter is already written...should I continue? ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

John Doe, as he was called by the hospital staff, was plagued with nightmares that he couldn't escape from. Every time one ended, he thought he had woken up, but another only began - normal at first, but steadily increasing in violence and fear as it continued.

_"This is what happens when two agencies get together to snoop in places where they don't belong."_ A voice whispered in his mind. _"You have no one but yourselves to blame."_

* * *

Then a new voice was speaking, soothing but worried. He could feel the anger, despair, sorrow, and hopelessness in himself as the other man spoke, talking him down from God knows what.

_"...You are not a killer. You pull that trigger, and you will regret it for the __**rest **__of your life."_

* * *

Then another:

_"We don't know who he is. He has some kind of tracker around his ankle."_

* * *

_He stared across the boxing mat at the other man, the man he thought was his friend. He had never felt betrayal so deep, so visceral, than he did now. He wasn't a killer, but he still wanted to beat the __**shit **__out of him._

_He jumped up and ducked under the ropes, ready to fight._

* * *

_He was outside the warehouse, staring at the man responsible for the death of the love of his life. Fire rained down around them, and he had a gun pointed to his chest._

_"Good-bye..."_

_The rest of what he said was drowned out by the roaring fire._

* * *

_There was a gun in his face - he was holding up a Bible as though it was a shield. It seemed a little sacrilige, but he had other things on his mind at the moment. But...wasn't it supposed to be that other woman holding the gun? Now, it was just a clean-shaven Asian man._

_He moved the gun down, and then pulled the trigger. The next instant, he felt a fiery pain in his knee, white spreading across his eyes with its intensity._

_He screamed._

* * *

His eyes snapped open, startling the nurse beside his bed. She was telling him something, but he wasn't listening, his eyes darting around as he tried to figure out where he was. Last thing he remembered was...he was running. Someone was chasing him. Who was it...?

_"FBI! Stop!"_

The voice echoed in his head as he remembered running at the sound of his pursuer's voice. He couldn't be caught with the statue in his bag - he'd go away for a good, long time.

"...your name?"

He was brought back to the present at the sound of the nurse's voice penetrating through his thoughts.

He gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry...what'd you say?"

"Can you tell me your name?" she repeated.

"Of course," he said, his smile widening into that charming way that left all women breathless. "It's Nick - Nick Halden."

* * *

"Nick Halden" was very confused. He was told that he was in a hospital in Miami, but he didn't remember coming back from Europe. He had no idea what had happened, didn't know where his bag was. Had the Feds found him yet? No, that couldn't be right - he wasn't handcuffed to a bed, and there were no guards standing outside his door.

He was told that he'd been found a week before by a couple of hikers, half-drowned near the beach. No one had known who he was or where he'd come from.

He'd been with a woman, but he had yet to see her - she was in another room, and he wasn't supposed to be moved yet. He wondered who she was - was it Alex? He sure as hell hoped not, but he couldn't find out any time soon. He had three bullet wounds, leaving him unable to walk without the help of crutches. Even then, he hadn't been allowed to try it out yet - the doctors wanted him to regain more of his strength from the blood loss before he tried anything strenuous.

_What the hell happened to me? _He wondered as he ran his finger along a row of stitches on his arm. He needed to talk to Moz - find out through him.

When the next nurse came in, he convinced her to let him make one call, so five minutes later, he was dialing Moz's number as the nurse left him alone.

"Who are you and how did you get this number?"

The familiar voice was like water to a dying man's thirst. It brought a smile to his face to hear that familiar paranoia again. After their argument in Atlanta, he had been a little worried that Moz had left him for good, but Moz didn't sound grudging or disgruntled.

"Moz, it's me," he said, glancing at the door again to make sure he was alone.

"Neal!" the other man cried out in surprise and relief. "Where are you? You've been missing off the face of the earth for like, three weeks! What happened?"

"I dunno, Moz. I'm at a hospital in Miami with some girl - "

"Miami? _Girl_? Neal, what's going on?"

"I don't _know_, Mozzie!" Neal exclaimed in frustration. "I don't even remember coming back to the U.S., much less _Miami_! Why the _hell _would I go to Miami? My face has got to be on every street corner and bus station, thanks to Agent Burke!"

"What?" Mozzie said blankly. He sounded confused. "What are you talking about?"

Neal huffed impatiently. "You were _there_, Moz."

"I know, I know," Mozzie said quickly. "But that was..."

"Mozzie!" another voice said on the other end. It sounded like a woman - her voice sounded musical, like a wind chime. "Who are you talking to?"

"Honestly, why would you come over here just to get on the phone less than five minutes after you show up?" another voice grouched, and the familiarity of it made Neal's blood chill.

"You're with _Burke_?" he hissed, his voice coated with betrayal. "Atlanta was one thing, but you really had to take it _this _far?"

"Neal, it's not - "

"It's Neal?!" Burke exclaimed, and a moment later, he was on the phone, talking to him.

"God, Neal - where _are _you? We've been looking for you for _weeks_!"

"Burke, give the phone back to Mozzie," Neal ordered, voice hard.

"Neal?" the older man sounded confused. "What's wrong with - "

"_Give the phone back to Mozzie._" Neal said firmly. There was a sigh, and then a moment later, Neal could hear Mozzie's distinct breaths on the other end.

"Neal - "

Neal cut him off. "Don't even start, Moz. I trusted you, and you went _behind my back _to_ Burke_."

"No, I didn't!" Moz protested.

"Then how do you explain being at his house, huh? What am I supposed to think about that? Give me _one _good reason why I should trust you!"

"Neal - !"

Neal cut him off again. "Good-bye, Moz." Then he hung up with a click.

* * *

**Review? :)**


End file.
